Things are looking up!
by MattMarvel
Summary: One shot Steve H./OC Steve is having a rough night and it falls on Jesse Carter to lift his spirits. With the kids downstairs, can Steve shut him up before he gives their game away? Warning: Gay Smut and Mild Kink. Rated M


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stranger Things only my OC.**

Jesse sighed as he made his way up the Harrington's stairs. He could hear the party screaming about something in the living room but drowned them out. He was on a mission.

It was a Friday night, which meant the kids had descended upon Steve's house to play their geeky game.

While Steve had put on his usual facade, Jesse could tell something wasn't right. So when Steve had made excuses and disappeared upstairs, worry washed over Jesse.

Finally reaching the top of the stairs, he followed the path to Steve's room. Stopping outside the door, he could hear the wild melodies of some 60s song. Gently tapping on the door, Jesse shuffled in when he heard a quiet 'come in'.

Steve was face up on his bed, stretched out like a starfish.

"You okay their bud?"

Steve looked up and offered him a sad smile.

Rolling his eyes, Jesse moved over to the bed and sat on the foot of it.

Steve mumbled a response; "I saw Nancy and Jonathan earlier."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, and I don't know, it just made me think that maybe I'm destined to not find someone."

"Hey, don't think like that."

Steve sat up, bed shifting as he perched next to Jesse.

Continuing, Jesse placed a hand on Steve's shoulder; "You'll find someone, you never know you may have found them already."

A cynical snort was his only response.

They sat in peaceful silence, only hearing occasional muffled screams from downstairs.

Eventually, Steve turned to face him, and Jesse's heart fluttered. God, everything about him was perfect. From the mop he called hair to the eyes that looked as though they held the secrets of the universe.

"I can make you feel better."

Steve stared at him incredulously.

"What?"

Jesse stood; "I want to make you feel better, like when we were sophomores."

Realisation dawned across Steve's face.

"Jess, I don't know. Are you sure?"

Jesse grimaced as he thought back to their previous trysts.

"We were different people back then, and you know my limits now. Steve, I think we both want this."

Standing, a smirk etched across Steve's mouth, "Well, in that case."

They met in an explosion of passion. Jesse's back hit Steve's bookcase with a crash as their tongues went wild with exploration.

A moan escaped Jesse as a pair of strong hands clawed through his hair. He felt his dick twitch in his pants as Steve's crotch rubbed against his.

Steve pulled Jesse's shirt over his head, eyes roving over his abs. Steve's shirt was soon abandoned as well. They continued to explore each other's mouths as they each fumbled with their belts and zippers.

When they finally pulled apart, both were panting. They stood facing each other, clad only in underwear and socks, each sporting an impressive bulge.

Though, the underwear and socks were also discarded, joining the other articles strewn around the room.

Rummaging through his bedside table drawer, Steve grinned as he held up a bottle of lube.

"On your back Carter."

Chuckling, Jesse flopped onto his back. His dick throbbing at the sight of Steve looming above him. Steve clambered onto the bed and pressed their bodies together.

His voice was low and husky, "The doors locked, and the music is loud enough so the shitheads shouldn't hear."

He leaned in closer.

"What do you want Jesse?"

"I want you to fuck me!"

"Oh, we'll have to get you ready first."

Jesse shuddered as Steve stood back up, missing the closeness of him.

Squirting some lube into his palm, Steve took Jesse's member in his hand. He began pumping up and down in quick, rhythmic movements. Jesse gripped the sheets tightly as a new aching desire burned at his core. Steve's movements became more rapid and flamboyant as he continued to jack Jesse off.

Steve's own cock was fully erect and leaking precum, Jesse stared hungrily at it. Lusting over it's girth and length.

Deciding that enough had been done Steve's released his grip on Jesse's dick.

A deep, lustful groan escaped Jesse.

"Please Steve, I need. I need you inside me. Now!"

"Your wish is my command."

A pair of hands were soon on his legs, forcing them apart. The cold sensation of lube on his hole, was shocking and invigorating all at once.

He heard Steve moan as a set of fingers began massaging in the lube.

"Oh god, your so nice and tight, I can't wait to get inside you."

Jesse gasped, he couldn't hold out much longer. Seemingly reading his mind, Steve toyed with his own dick, inching towards Jesse's waiting hole.

He felt Steve's tip press against it, slowly pushing in. Some discomfort came as he felt himself stretch around Steve.

His legs were manoeuvred again, positioned to rest on Steve's shoulders. Warm hands groped at his hips as Steve began thrusting back and forth into Jesse.

Jesse was in utter bliss. The smell of sex and sweat filled his nostrils as he pawed at Steve's sheets. As the fucking went on, Steve's thrusts became quicker and stronger. Losing all self control, Jesse's moans became louder and more guttural.

"Dude, you've got to shut up, one of the kids might hear you."

Steve was glancing at the door but didn't stop. If anything, his thrusts increased. Jesse tried to keep quiet, but it proved too much. The longer Steve was in him, the louder he got. Almost to the point of screaming.

Steve snapped again, "Seriously Jesse, shut up. I don't want one of the shitheads finding out about this."

"Oh god! I'm trying Stevie but- DEAR GOD!"

"Right that's it, you won't be quiet I'll shut you up myself."

Reaching down to the floor, Steve picked up one of his abandoned gym socks. Balling up the white garment, he forced it into Jesse's mouth. Immediately moving to remove it, a muffled yelp sounded out when Steve swatted his hands back.

"No way, if you can't be quiet that stays in, but now it seems I have to keep your hands away."

So that was how Jesse found his hands being bound tightly together with his own belt. He glared up when he saw Steve giggling at his predicament.

The thrusts continued steadily, as did his moans albeit muffled.

With one final thrust, Steve came with a howl. Jesse nearly came himself when he felt Steve cum inside him.

Pulling out, Steve was panting and his hair had stuck to his forehead. His pupils were wide and glazed over as he stared longingly at Jesse.

"Guess it's only fair you get off as well."

Steve let Jesse's legs drop as he leaned towards the latter's cock. Jesse practically howled when Steve's mouth came down on his aching dick. Jesse watched as Steve's head started bobbing up and down, relishing in the sensation of his tongue swirling over his member.

Steve's eyes widened when with one long suppressed scream, Jesse blew his load in his mouth. He coughed slightly when the cum hit the back of his throat but he took it like a champ.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh into his makeshift gag when Steve looked up at him. He was smiling goofily and a few drops of him cum were leaking from the corner of his mouth.

Shifting up the bed, Steve undid the belt and pulled out the sock, throwing them to the floor.

Both lay side by side, panting and staring at the ceiling.

Steve was the first to speak, voice hoarse; "That was..."

"Yeah."

"So, what now?"

Jesse stared quizzically at Steve.

"Like, what are we now? Are we together?"

Jesse smiled; "I don't care, as long as I'm with you."


End file.
